1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly to an air conditioner, in which a controller is installed separately from a plurality of indoor units and a plurality of outdoor units so that only the controller is added and conventional outdoor units are used when plural indoor units are required, thereby reducing costs due to the omission of other outdoor units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, air conditioners include a heating apparatus for heating an indoor space, a cooling apparatus for cooling an indoor space, and an air purifier for purifying air, thereby providing a comfortable environment for people. Particularly, a unitary air conditioner uses duct-shaped indoor units for cooling or heating a plurality of chambers.
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram schematically illustrating a conventional air conditioner.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional air conditioner comprises one outdoor unit 10, one indoor unit 20, and refrigerant pipes 30 for connecting the outdoor unit 10 and the indoor unit 20 to each other so that a refrigerant is circulated in the air conditioner through a refrigerating cycle, thereby cooling or heating an indoor space.
A compressor 12 for sucking a refrigerant in a low-temperature and low-pressure gaseous state and compressing the refrigerant into a high-temperature and high-pressure state and a condenser 14 for condensing the refrigerant in the high-temperature and high-pressure state, supplied from the compressor 12, by radiating heat from the refrigerant using outdoor air are installed in the outdoor unit 10. An expansion device 22 for expanding the refrigerant, supplied from the condenser 14 through the refrigerant pipes 30 of the outdoor unit 10, into a low-temperature and low-pressure state is installed in the indoor unit 20.
The refrigerant pipes 30 of the outdoor unit 10 and the refrigerant pipes 30 of the indoor unit 20 are interconnected by service valves 32.
In the above conventional split air conditioner, when the indoor unit 20 is switched on, the compressor 12 is driven. Then, the refrigerant in the high-temperature and high-pressure state is discharged from the compressor 12, and is introduced into the condenser 14.
The refrigerant, introduced into the condenser 14, is condensed by exchanging heat with outdoor air, and is discharged from the condenser 14. Then, when the refrigerant, discharged from the condenser 14, passes through the expansion device 22, the refrigerant is decompressed into a low-temperature and low-pressure liquid state. The refrigerant in the low-temperature and low-pressure liquid state is sucked into an evaporator 24 of the indoor unit 20.
The refrigerant, sucked into the evaporator 24, cools indoor air by exchanging heat with the indoor air. Then, the refrigerant is discharged from the evaporator 24, and is supplied again to the compressor 12. Thereby, the refrigerant is circulated.
Since one outdoor unit 10 is connected to one indoor unit 20 in the conventional air conditioner, when a plurality of indoor units 20 for cooling or heating a plurality of chambers are required, a plurality of outdoor units 10 are respectively connected to the indoor units 20.